Capturing Memories
by edwardismyromeo
Summary: Memories are powerful things. They withhold information, emotions, and knowledge. But sometimes, people forget. And when they relive the memories, say, 10 years later, from a little box full of random items, a lot happens. One shot. Wings included.


Capturing Memories

Summary: Memories are powerful things. They withhold information, emotions, and knowledge. But sometimes, people forget. And when they relive the memories, say, 10 years later, from a little box full of random items, a lot happens. One shot. Wings included. Flames accepted.

_Edwardismyromeo_

**A.K.A. Juliet**

Hello fellow readers! I know it took me a while, but here it is! My second one shot!

_Woot!_

**So, I don't think this is spectacular either. But, I tried. I really tried. **

Constructive criticism is accepted!

_Oh, and I don't mean the whole thing about people not needing education… it just seemed like a Max thing to say!_

**Disclaimer: Me no have Maximum Ride. It all be JP's, people. **

I really hope this is good! Enjoy!

_Inspirations:_

**Backstabber- Ke$ha**

Teamswitzforever- Kaushika

_P.S. Thanks for reading!_

**P.P.S. I won't be posting for a couple of months now, cause I have no ideas right now. **

P.P.P.S. I had no beta, so there will be mistakes. And I'm sorry for that.

* * *

_Ugh. _I inspected the clutter with disgust, wondering when I had accumulated this much trash. Well, to be fair, I got the closet ten years ago, when I bought it after defeating Itex. Everyone agreed that they should settle down, somewhere quiet and peaceful. Well, that didn't really work out, since we were in a penthouse of an apartment building in New York. It had exactly eight rooms, and a huge kitchen that we re-did for Iggy's birthday.

Before you ask how we got the money, the truth is that all of us actually got great jobs. Nudge is a fashion designer, and made her stage name Monique. Angel turned out to be a teacher in middle school… a favorite teacher for almost every student there. Iggy and Gazzy went into pyrotechnics, of course. Total and Akila actually pitched in as well, as they got money for a job as being dogs for the blind in the afternoons. As for Fang and I, well, we got the same jobs because we couldn't stand to be apart the whole day. We both worked at a lab, ironically. Of course, our job was as far from mutations as possible, as we became astronomers. Well kids that proves that you don't need an education to succeed!

I pinched my nose in disgust as I picked up a slightly green sandwich from the floor of the closet. That's what I get for sharing a closet (and a room) with a pig like Fang. You'd think he'd help me clean up OUR closet, but no, he went out to Wal-Mart to get garbage bags. An hour ago. I shuddered as I threw the sandwich in my substitute for a garbage bag; a shopping bag. Rolling my eyes, I put my dirty blonde hair up in a ponytail and got to work.

I started with the floor. There were clothes (mostly black) strewn EVERYWHERE. I lifted all of them and threw them on the bed, deciding to determine what to throw and what to keep later. Once I had all of the clothes out of the way, the closet was considerably cleaner. As I turned to sort the clothes out, I noticed something small lying in one corner of the walk in closet. I walked over to the corner and picked it up.

A shoebox. I scrunched my face in confusion as I thought all the shoes were downstairs. Hesitantly, I opened the box to find random items shoved in it. The first thing I saw was a Ziploc bag with tawny fur in it. I examined it, trying to figure out why it was here. Suddenly, the five pieces of fur sparked a memory.

-&-

_I looked down in disbelief. I had done it. I had defeated my first Eraser. The dog-human hybrid lay unmoving on the floor, eyes still wide open, features twisted into those of shock. Yet somehow, I felt no pity for the… the animal. In fact, I was gleeful. I could tell the rest were too, as they stood around me and the dead Eraser with looks of happiness. I, Maximum Ride, had killed an Eraser. It felt so wonderful just to think it. I heard a small rustle of leaves next to me, and I quickly got into a defensive stance. Sheepishly, I stood upright again once I realized it was Fang. The look in his eyes said that I was forgiven for the almost-attack. Suddenly, Fang bent down toward the still Eraser. His long veil of hair covered him, so I couldn't see what he was doing. Once he stood up, he had some pieces of fur in his hand and a mischievous glint in his eyes._

"_For you to remember this," he whispered. I took the fur out of his hands with a huge smile, and shoved them into my pocket. Then, with one last look at my triumph, I walked away feeling strong and determined. _

_-&-_

A wry smile planted itself on my face as I relived the scene. I put it back in the box gingerly and took out the next item. It was a hand made drawing on a piece of white paper. It had a stick figure on it, with spiky hair sticking out in all directions and large wings. This picture, however, didn't spark any memories. I tried to think back to when this was made, but I couldn't remember anything. I flipped the paper to the back, hoping to find something else. At the first glance, I didn't see anything, but then I noticed a small symbol on the bottom left-hand corner. It looked like a splat, and inside the splat there was a word. _FART. _That's what made it all come rushing back.

-&-

_I was sitting on the couch of Jeb's living room with Fang, watching some reruns of SpongeBob. Once an ad came on, I told Fang that I would go to the kitchen to fix myself a snack. Once I entered the kitchen, I raided the refrigerator in search for some food. Finally, I settled on some strawberries with whipped cream. I placed a handful of strawberries in one bowl, and a mountain of whipped cream in the other so I can dip the strawberries. _

_I picked up the two bowls and carried them carefully to the living room. Halfway there, however, I was nearly knocked down by a blur of blue. Once I caught my balance, I looked down to see the perpetrator. There was a 5 year old Gazzy, clad in a blue shirt and blue jeans, grinning so wide that I was almost positive that his cheeks must be hurting. I giggle at the sight, noticing that his two front teeth were missing. Gazzy was carrying something. I placed the bowls on the floor and knelt down to get a better look to find a piece of paper._

"_What's that Gazzy?" I asked. He just giggled and shoved it in my hands. I examined it closely, and found a poorly drawn picture of a person on it. "Who's that?"_

_Smiling, he said "Max!" Even though I was only eight years old, the gesture brought tears to my eyes. _

"_Aww, Gaz!" I put the paper aside to give him a big hug. Once I let go, I asked, "Well, how am I supposed to know it's from you?" He scrunched his face in confusion, mulling over the predicament. Then, his expression changed and I swear I saw a light bulb flash over his head… how cliché. He pulled a marker out from the jean's back pocket and turned the paper over. On the bottom left-hand corner, he drew a big splat. Inside it, he wrote _FART._ This sent me into a giggling fit, which Gazzy soon joined. We were both rolling on the floor with laughter until Fang came in. _

_He raised his eyebrows at me, and I managed to contain my giggles long enough to shrug. Then, I folded the piece of paper, gave Gazzy another hug, and put it into my back pocket. I saw Fang's eyes swimming with confusion, but I decided not to tell him anything. This was going to stay between me and Gazzy forever._

_-&-_

I wiped stray tears from my eyes, and quickly moved on to the next item before I got a bit too emotional. My curiosity moved to a new level when I pulled out the gag glasses. They were plastic glasses with a nose and mustache under them. I, for one, would never buy this, so I assumed it was a present from another Flock member. Wait, a present!

-&-

_All of the Flock members walked out of the mall with four bags in each hand. _ _This was abnormal. Very, very abnormal. Normally, shopping would be the last thing on my mind, but there I was, carrying my four bags. We walked to the car with spectators following our every move. This might be due to the fact that our wings were spread out, each feather on our backs glistening with the sun's rays, but we figured that everyone knows about our wings anyway. Why torture ourselves by keeping them cramped up for no reason? _

_Once we got to the shiny, silver minivan (yes, MINIVAN. Don't rub it in.), we put our bags in the trunk and filed in. I sat in the passenger seat while Mom went to the driver's seat and started the car. We were all chattering away, excited about our shopping trip. Some of us more than others… *cough*NUDGE AND ANGEL *cough*. Suddenly, my mom sped over a large speed bump. We all flew about ten feet into the air, but as soon as we landed back in our seats, we resumed chatter like nothing had ever happened. I looked back to see if everyone was OK, and once I noted that they were, I turned back to face the road. But while I was turning back, I caught sight of something sticking out of Fang's mysterious black shopping bag that he refused to put in the trunk. What I saw was a piece of cloth hanging from the side… and it was pink._

"_Fang, why is there pink cloth sticking out of your shopping bag?" I asked slowly. Everyone instantly stopped talking and turned to Fang's bag. They all saw the color of the cloth right before Fang whipped it back into the bag._

_Clearing his throat, he said, "I have absolutely NO idea what you're talking about…" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bag from him. He tried to stop me, but my reflexes were just too good. A reached into the bag with a mischievous smile and pulled out A PINK SHIRT. I looked on the front of the shirt and found the saying "ONLY REAL MEN WEAR PINK." I was able to keep a straight face for approximately three seconds, which is when I showed the Flock and had Iggy feel it. A split second after they saw/felt it, we all burst into uncontrollable laughter while Fang just glared. And glared. AND GLARED. But even his infamous death glared couldn't stop our laughter, which was surprising to him, yet believable. _

_When we pulled up to our house, we had just finished laughing, wiping the last of the tears from our eyes. Fang was sulking in his seat, yet he was the first one to bounce out of the car and to the house. I rolled my eyes and went to the trunk to get the bags. _

_Eight bags in my hands, I trudged up to my room. I threw my four bags on my bed and went to Fang's closed, black (of course) door. _

_Knocking, I shouted, "FANG! TAKE YOUR SHOPPING BAGS!!!!" Hesitantly, Fang opened the door just enough for the bag to fit through. I pulled the pink t-shirt out of the bag and hung it in front of his face. "You don't want to forget this, do you?" I asked teasingly. He just glared and snatched it out of my hands. Laughing, I made my way back to my own room. The next two hours were pretty mundane, doing homework from school (EW) and constantly getting distracted by other things in the middle, until I heard a knock at my door. "COME IN!" I yelled. The door opened slowly, revealing a very pale looking Iggy… well, more pale than he usually is. I scrunched my face in confusion._

"_Hey Ig. What's up? Or did you just come here to stare at my gloriousness?" I asked teasingly, trying to lighten the atmosphere. It kind of worked, seeing as color rushed back to Iggy's face when he smiled. _

"_Of course, Max. You are just the hottest girl ever. There's just the small problem that I CAN'T SEE." I laughed and Iggy cracked a grin as he went to sit down on my bed. I swiveled my desk chair around to face Iggy. _

"_So, really. What's up?" I asked. Iggy's face became pale again. Without another word, he got up and shut the door of my room. I suddenly got really nervous. "Iggy… what are you doing?" I asked softly, my heart beating faster and faster, with my face feeling hot. It took about 5 seconds until realization decorated his facial features. _

"_WOAH! MAX! UGH EW! HOW COULD YOU EVEN GO THERE?!?!?! UGH GROSS! YOU'RE LIKE MY SISTER! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Iggy screamed. After my heart had stopped thumping, I caught my breath and calmed Iggy down._

_Rolling my eyes, I said, "Geez, Ig. OK, OK, just explain why you closed the door and why you're here!" Iggy sat down again, finally stopping his rant. Hesitantly, he put his hand to his jean pocket. My heart sped up again, but slowed down when he pulled out gag glasses. _If he doesn't want me to insinuate bad stuff, then why is he giving me a heart attack every two seconds?! _I thought to myself. I raised my eyebrows, prompting Iggy to explain the gag glasses with a moustache under it. _

"_I…I just wanted to show you that… you mean a lot to me. NOT LIKE THAT! But, you've taken care of us since… forever. Especially me. I mean, I'm probably the weakest link, with the whole blind thing. But you never made me feel that way. You always made me feel like I was important… part of a bigger picture. So, I wanted to give you this. It's small, I know. But I thought this would show you that you're… you're my eyes." He whispered the last part softly, handing me the gag glasses. _

_I had NO idea what to do. If it was Nudge, Angel, or Gazzy, I'd kiss their head, say thank you, and give them a hug. But what am I supposed to do when your almost-brother, who is your age, does something extremely sentimental. Luckily, I didn't really need to do anything, because Iggy put his hand up to touch my face with surprising accuracy and felt the tears dripping down my cheeks. He smiled a faint smile and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back with all my might, trying to express my gratitude through the hug. I wish I could say that the rest of the hour was spent with heart-to-heart talks and other mushy things… actually, I don't wish that. But what happened next was we heard a flash going off with simultaneous AWW's and one EWW! Typical._

_-&-_

I was now choking back sobs, afraid that someone would hear me and come in, ruining this moment. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but this is one thing I want to do alone. But this was the one thing that was meant for me, and only me. Trying to clear my thoughts, I pulled yet another item from the shoebox. This time, I tried something different and felt it to try to classify what it was. It felt... strange. Squishy, as disgusting as that sounds. Soon, my curiosity took over and I looked down to see what it was. I saw a plastic bag with sand and a couple of broken shells. As soon as I saw this, I started to think back. Back, back, back... into the past.

-&-

_The sewer was cold, dark, and empty. Except, of course, the six human-avian hybrids lying in the driest spots_ _they were each able to find. I had "borrowed" Fang's laptop while he was out cold (like the rest of the flock)_ _on the dirty floor, a tiny bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. Scouring the web, I searched for any hints to_ _the secrets of our past. Suddenly, I heard a soft noise. Out of reflex, I put the laptop down and put all of my defenses up. As I made a 360, all I saw was Nudge slowly walking toward me._

_"Max?" I smiled, letting her know that she could keep talking. "Max... I have something for you..." Now it was_ _my turn to feel a bit hesitant._

_"What is it, Nudge?" I asked. She started to pull something out of her back pocket with such a slow speed that it nearly drove me mad. However, I refrained from pushing her, seeing that she was a bit nervous. Finally, she pulled out a plastic bag with sand in it._

_"Huh?"_

_"Well, remember that first time you and Fang kissed, back at the beach when he almost died?" She asked. I nodded, remembering it vividly, as well as the many other kisses we shared in between. _

_Nudge's voice snapped me out of my Fang-related trance, "Well, I just thought that you two would want something to remember such a... auspicious moment. So I saved you some sand from the beach... I've been carrying it around for a while, waiting until you and Fang finally got together..." She trailed off looking pale. I was touched, but something was up. This is not the normal Nudge. _

_"Nudge, I love it! Thank you so much! But, why are you acting... scared?" I asked. Nudge's face instantly brightened up. _

_"ZOMG! Really? You like it? *insert very girly squeal* I'm SOOO happy. I thought you were gonna get all mad, so I was really, really scared. But you like it! I mean, why wouldn't you? It's a symbol of your relationship! It's a Max and Fang symbol. ZOMG! Max and Fang... FAX! I like it! That could totally be your new couple name! ZOM-" Nudge was cut off with my hand. All I got from that is that she would be scared I'd be mad. After that it was all blah, blah, blah. _

_"Chill Nudge. No I'm not mad, but I am pretty touched... Just promise not to tell anyone... well Angel probably knows, but nobody else OK?" I sent the same message to Angel through my thoughts. She sent me back an OK, as did Nudge through my hand. I released my hand and leaned over for a hug. _

_-&-_

I giggled as I remembered that. What astonished me the most was the fact that nobody knew until today. Shaking my head, I put the sand back in the box and reached for the next item, now extremely curious and excited. The first item Itouched that wasn't already seen was... well I didn't really know what it was. I pulled it out to identify the itemand saw a plastic ring. My first thoughts drifted to Fang, thinking this would be from the better half of our childhood, but then I remembered something else.

-&-

_We were still out on the run from the new and improved hybrids the School sent out to annihilate us. Polygons 243. Yes, a random name, but how creative can the scientists be. I mean, the School? Flyboys? Anyway, we were in a hotel, using the Maximum Ride card to pay for our room. I was spread out on the bed, actually just relaxing for once. I had put Fang in charge of the kids and Iggy, but with all the screaming coming from the room next door, it didn't look like he was having a good time. Suddenly, the door that joined our rooms opened. _

"_Max?" Fang asked with a whisper. "You want to quiet them down?" I rolled my eyes, secretly proud of having Fang admit he needs help, and walked to the door. When I peered inside the next room, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge and Angel were all on one bed, watching a movie silently. Weird, all the noise had instantly stopped. I turned to Fang with a questioning look. His jaw was slack._

"_B-But they were yelling! The whole time! Nudge and Angel were jumping on the bed singing Hannah-freaking-Montana. Iggy and Gazzy were making some kind of bombs and I was trying to quiet them down!" Fang exclaimed. I looked back at the pristine, neat room. _

"_Yeah, right," I said and walked back to the other room. Once I closed the door behind me, the screams abruptly started again. Sighing, I flopped back on the bed, letting Fang handle this one himself. About a minute later, my eyes were drifting close and I was close to falling into a deep sleep, when a creak interrupted me. _

"_ARGHHH! CAN'T I HAVE A LITTLE SLEEP FOR ONCE?!" I screamed out of frustration, sitting upright on the bed. My angry facial features quickly softened as I saw a tiny Angel in her footie pajamas, holding Celeste, with tears streaming down her face. "Aw, honey, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. And I haven't slept in a week so I'm really tired," I said. I walked over to Angel and hugged her for a while, until the tears stopped streaming down her face and she was left sniffling. _

"_I-I came over here t-to give you a present," she sniffled. I furrowed my eyebrows as she revealed a plastic ring hidden in her closed fist. _

"_Is that a ring, sweetie?" I asked. _

_She shook her head, "No, it's a halo… You know how my name's Angel. Well, I don't think I'm an angel. I think you're the real angel. You've always protected us, and took care of us like our mother. Only an angel can be as amazing as you." _

_When an 8-year-old says something like that, you're bound to break out in tears. So there I was, bawling with little Angel in my arms, saying thank you through my tears. She smiled her welcome in return, and patiently waited for me to finish crying. Once I had, I wiped my eyes, took Angel by hand, and walked over to the door. When my hand was an inch away from the door, I heard a familiar voice inside my head. _You're in for a surprise when you open that door, _Angel said. Curiosity overwhelming me, I opened the door, and in came 4 bird kids, each with a red face and sheep smile. Well, Fang's face was pinker, and his smile was leaning toward a smirk, but it was truly a Kodak moment. _

_-&-_

I laughed through my tears as I put the ring… ahem, halo… back into the shoebox. I swept my hand through the shoebox in search for another item. I found two left, so I randomly picked one. This one was far more confusing. Taco Bell Hot Sauce? The only way I would go to Taco Bell is if I was forced to… OH WAIT!

-&-

_I rolled my eyes as Sam tried to crack another joke. Can't he just get a clue? I DON'T LIKE HIM. The only reason I was on a date with him was because I was forced to. By the flock. Thanks you guys. Anyway, he decided to take me to TACO BELL of all places. How cheap can he get? We had just walked through the door and towards the cash register, with Fang and Angel hiding somewhere, watching out every move. Angel came because she can show the image of what happens to the whole flock and Fang came… well he came to "protect me." Yeah, like I'd ever need protection from a guy. Once we reached the register, Sam FINALLY stopped talking and looked up at the menu board. _

"_What do you want, Max?" he asked. I sighed and looked up at the menu board as well. After two minutes, I decided I wanted three 7-layer burritos, two volcano nachos, five fiesta potatoes, and six Spanish rice. Sam raised his eyebrows and pulled out his wallet, counting the money in it. Sighing, he ordered just a soda and gave the cashier the money. While waiting on the side of the register for our food, Sam explained the details of the basketball game which our school had won. _

"_And I made five shots and three assists."_

"_Mhm." I pulled my sweater sleeve up to scratch my arm._

"_Everyone else was playing totally bad."_

"_Mhm." _

"_And I was the best one there… even Coach said so!"_

"_Mhm." I kept glaring at the cooks in the tiny kitchen for their slow movements. _

"_And I was so amaz…" Sam was cut off with the cashier over the microphone._

_The speakers let out a really high pitched squeal which lasted for about 30 seconds, nearly popping my eardrums since I was inconveniently placed right next to one of the speakers. When the squeal stopped, I relaxed, only to nearly get a heart attach when the speaker boomed, "Number 62, 62. Number 62, 62. Number 62, 6-" I cut the cashier off my placing my hand over his microphone, grabbing our food from the counter, and screaming into his ear._

"_WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" With that, I walked away, leaving a shocked cashier and a grinning Sam behind. After I got some hot sauce, stuffing a couple into my pocket for later, I grabbed a booth and sat down, opening the packages of food. Sam came to sit down about two minutes later, exclaiming how awesome that was. I just rolled my eyes and continued hungrily devouring my food. For the first couple of minutes, I was in bliss. I mean, I had food and Sam was silent, as he was watching me with a creepy fascination. After a while, I stopped in mid chew, and started talking with my mouth full._

"_Aww you just gwonna stware oh aww you gwonna eat sumfthin?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his Coke. Then he started talking full speed again, bragging about something else. After I finished my food, which was in about two minutes, I grew extremely bored since there was nothing to focus on to get away from his incessant chatter. Finally, I interrupted him, kind of rudely, and told him I was going to the bathroom. He hesitantly said OK, and I rushed to the bathroom to get away from him._

_The Taco Bell bathroom was weird. It was like; there was a little hallway, where the girls' bathroom was on the right and the boys' on the left. I made my way to the right and put my hand on the doorknob to go inside. But out of nowhere, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I immediately spun around, sending the hand flying off my shoulder. Sam was behind me, with a creepy looking grin on his face. He backed me into a corner of the wall and leaned in to whisper something in my ear._

"_Hello, gorgeous. I'm going to make out with you now, whether you like it or not. You can either do it willingly, or I'll have to force myself on you. Take you're pick." I rolled my eyes. Did this asshole really think he could fight me? He leaned in, preparing to kiss me._

_I put my hand on his lips, which made him open his eyes, which were full of confusion. I smiled sweetly. _

"_Oh, Sam. Why force yourself on me, when I could join in on the fun?" I asked. His expressions changed from creepy, to absolutely giddy. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and leaned in. A second before our lips collided, I jerked my knee upward, hitting his… sensitive spot. He groaned loudly and fell over. I looked down at him with glee._

"_It's not my fault you went all rapist on me." With that, I walked out of the hallway like bathroom, colliding with two other girls who were coming in. They looked at me and then at Sam, who was currently lying on the floor, groaning, holding his "area." They portrayed disgust on their faces, and I nearly laughed with realization of what they think Sam was doing._

"_It's not like that. I just whooped his ass." Realization hit there face, and Nudge and Fang jumped out of a bush they were hiding in. The two girls just stared at me as I walked out of Taco Bell with a wide grin and a hysterical Fang and Nudge behind me. _

_-&-_

I was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard that there were tears in my eyes when Fang came in. He eyes sparkled with amusement as he took in the scene before him. After that he just waited for me to stop laughing, which took a while. When the laughter finally died down, I looked up at Fang with all his perfectness. His slightly long, floppy hair was layered amazingly, with some of it covering his eyes. His fitted black t-shirt showed off his abs just enough, not to mention his extremely hot, fitted jeans… black of course. When you look at his face, you feel entranced with his dark eyes. From far away, they look black, but when you're close enough, you see dark brown with a couple of gold flecks thrown in there. I got up from the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss.

"So, care to explain what that was about?" He asked.

Not really wanting to tell anyone, _even Fang (_which is saying a lot), about my little secret, I said, "Care to explain what took you over an hour at Wal-Mart? What, were you flirting with some red head cashier?" I set my face features to look stern, but the mischievous glint in my eyes sort of gave it away. Fang just rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, Max. You're the prettiest, most wonderful girl _ever,"_ he said in a robotic voice. I smacked him upside the head, which made him grin and grab my waist, lifting me into the air and spinning me around.

Once he put me down, I said, "Are you OK? What's up with the whole cliché romantic moment?" He just shook his head and gave me a garbage bag.

"The whole pack is in the kitchen cabinet where the dust and broom is." I thanked him, and kneeled down again, carefully replacing the contents of the shoebox back and placing it in the back of the closet, where it belonged. I could feel Fang's questioning look boring into the back of my head, but I chose to ignore it. I opened the garbage bag and swished it so it would open fully. When I swished it, I heard a small _clang _coming from my right. Fang and I both looked to the right to find the source of the noise. I walked over the window and dresser, and looked around on the floor. I saw something glint in the corner between the dresser and wall and bent over to it to get a better look. I picked up a ring, and from what I saw, it look really expensive.

Ring in hand, I walked back to Fang and looked at him, with a "give me an explanation" look in my eyes. He gently took the ring from my hands and kneeled down on one ring.

"Fang?" I asked meekly.

"Maximum Ride, I love you so very much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked. Tears shone in my eyes as I nodded, which brought on music coming from who-knows-where and the whole Flock charging into our room, "aww" –ing at us kissing. I felt like I was high, feeling lightheaded with glee. After a minute of feeling high and everyone hugging me, I was brought back to reality. The first thing I heard was the music. You'd expect "Love Story" or some other romantic song, right?

Nope, my amazing…_fiancée…_was blasting Backstabber by Ke$ha, my favorite song. I smiled and Fang, who instantly knew what I was thinking. He leaned in and said, "I knew you wouldn't want an extravagant proposal, so I thought that you in your sweatpants and tied up hair with your favorite song blasting was good enough." I smiled at how well he knew me, but I knew that the proposal would've been special any way he would've done it.

-&-

I tiptoed toward the closet, trying not to wake anyone up. I hadn't been able to sleep since the proposal, and plus, there was something I felt I needed to do. I opened the newly organized closet (courtesy of Nudge and Angel) and walked to the back, searching for a shoebox. Finally, my eyes landed upon the box and I went to go pick it up. I walked out of the closet as quietly as I could with the box in hand, going towards the dresser. I opened the first drawer and pulled out a black garbage bag. Smashing it into a tiny ball, I placed it in the shoebox gingerly, making sure not to destroy any of the other items. I closed the shoebox quietly and brought it back to the closet, placing it in its original corner.

I went back to my bed and slunk under the sheets. I fell asleep as soon as my eyes shut, knowing that I had captured another memory forever.

**Please review!**

** It wasn't my best again, but I'm still getting the hang of it. **

**Thanks to the awesome reviewers of Fireworks and my awesome friends who encouraged me!**

**Special thanks to: teamswitzforever**

**I hope I spelled that right**


End file.
